Optimus Prime's Gameshow Marathon
Optimus Prime's Gameshow Marathon is a gameshow featuring your favorite Autobots, Justice Leaguers, GI Joes, Avengers, Ninja Turtles, Power Rangers, Sailor Scouts, and Maximals in this new gameshow! Episodes #The Chase: The Wicked Witch of the West conjures magic to make the Chasers her slaves. #Going for Gold: Dick Dastardly captures the European natives that are going for gold. Only Optimus can stop him! #Bullseye!: Shendu attacks the local pub in Gameshow Island, and only Optimus Prime, Dusty Crophopper and Shoutmon can stop him with a Bullseye! #Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?: Cthulhu raids the set of WWTBAM and lures heroes into his trap. #Card Sharks: Megatron grows the cards with his new-found black magic. #Play Your Cards Right: Baron Dark catches people who guess the wrong card. #Family Feud/Family Fortunes: Oogie Boogie and his evil henchchildren are invading the set of the gameshow! #Blockbusters: Dracula from Castlevania invades the Blockbusters set and turns anyone who incorrectly guesses into stone blocks. #Eggheads: Demona, who betrayed her own Gargoyle family, tries her luck to raid the set of Eggheads. #Gladiators (Cyclotron is used finally): Boingo masquerades as the Gladiator Hare, and will Optimus stop him on the Atlaspheres, Skytrak, Swingshot, Wall, Cyclotron, Powerball, and Eliminator? #Supermarket Sweep: Bluto murders as many people as he could in the set of Supermarket Sweep. #Fun House: Technor makes children in the set of Fun House his slaves, and only Optimus Prime can beat him! #Countdown: Master Xandred invades the set of Countdown, and only Optimus can stop him. #University Challenge: Prince Vekar captures the crowned Prince Akiramenaitsuyosawo during his University Challenge. #The Weakest Link: Vrak invades the set of the Weakest Link and captures most of the heroes. #Blankety-Blank: Mon*Star invades the set of the game show, and captures Fish, Shoe, Oyl Can, and Sparky! Only Optimus Prime can save them and stop Mon*Star! #Total Wipeout: Mumm-Ra has invaded the Total Wipeout, and only Optimus can stop him! #The Cube: T-Ray captures Olyve Oyl and forces her to become trapped inside the cube. #The Crystal Maze: Nightmare Moon brings eternal night to all the zones including the Crystal Dome. #Knightmare: Mephiles traps all who fail to get out the Castle of Confusion with the help of its villain Lord Fear. #Catchphrase: Agent Smith has captured Mr. Chips and he is holding him ransom!!! #Deal or No Deal: Pokey Minch has taken away the £25,000,000 away from a UK dealer. #Mastermind: Makuta Teridax has captured the Boxtrolls Mints and Wheels. #Wheel of Fortune: Lord Zedd takes a wheel of MISfortune with him, but the heroic Optimus must bankrupt him! #Splat-A-Lot: Rita Repulsa teams up with all the evil Castle Defenders. #Take Your Pick!: KOMPLEX makes people not see the cards during the episode, and Optimus must make the people see! #Press Your Luck: Kilokahn raids the set of the gameshow, and Optimus Prime and Sailor Moon must stop him. #Name That Tune: Count Dregon always is obsessed with music, so he raids the set of Name That Tune and tries to mute the music! #Beat the Clock: The Hood always wanted to kill International Rescue with his minions by his side by raiding the set of Beat the Clock. #The Price Is Right: Venjix is attacking the set of the Price is Right! Only Optimus can stop him! #The Golden Shot: Discord, that trouble-making dragon, has done it again! He has raided the set of the Golden Shot and made things difficult! #Let's Make A Deal: King Goobot V raids the set of Let's Make A Deal. #Sale of the Century: Colonel Muska is always obsessed with stealing, so he raids the set of Sale of the Century! #Mr. & Mrs.: Darth Vader and his unnamed wife attack the set of this gameshow and only Optimus Prime can sort them out. #Treasure Hunt: Dr. Evil is at it again! Optimus's golden helicopter has crash-landed on the set of Treasure Hunt, and can they make it out of the jungle? #3-2-1: Dr. Blowhole captures Dusty Bin, and only Dusty Crophopper and Optimus Prime can save the other Dusty! #Chain Reaction: Loki, Asgardian god of mischief and evil, raids the set of Chain Reaction. #Split Second: Diabolico has put a fire to the set of Split Second, and how many people can Optimus save? #Bob's Full House: Dialbolic, a member of the DMP, raids the Bob's Full House set, and only Optimus can save it! #Odd One Out: Dr. Eggman is raiding the set of this gameshow. #Gambit: Shredder is raiding the Gambit set! Optimus must stop him! #The Million-Pound Drop: Bowser is raiding the set of the Million-Pound Drop. #Whew!: King Dedede teams up with a gauntlet of villains ten. #PDQ: RoboCain, an archenemy of Robocop, tries to raid the PDQ set! #Jeopardy!: Team Rocket seize the Jeopardy!, eh? Will Optimus sort them out? #Pass the Buck: Sledge, evil's most favoured bounty hunter, detects an Energem aura at the set of Pass the Buck. #The $25,000 Pyramid: Jafar has got in the way of the contestants! #Minute to Win It: Queen Beryl will make a hero surrender or die in one minute. Can Optimus save his comrades' lives? #Just A Minute: ED-209 is powerful even in one minute just. #Million Dollar Password: Lord Betrayus is seeking revenge. And he has raided the set of Million Dollar Password! #Only Connect: HighRoller uses his connector machine to raid the set of the gameshow. #@Midnight: Wayne Cramp is using his evil to capture our heroes at midnight, and answering the incorrect questions means capture. #Splash: Cobra Commander has captured Mavis! What will our heroes do? Splash! #Superstars: Dr. K, Cubix's archenemy, has raided the SUperstars set! #High Stakes: Death is never cheated before in the set he himself raided-- High Stakes. #Tipping Point: Lucifer the Cat has captured the Biker Mice, and only Optimus must stop him and save them! #Pointless: Lady Tremaine, Lucifer's owner, has decided to let her twin daughters, the Ugly Step-Sisters, to raid Pointless! #Concentration: Lawrence Limburger has raided the set of the gameshow, and only Optimus can stop him! #Whose Line Is It Anyway?: General Parvo is up to no good again! He has raided the set of the gameshow. #Beat the Odds: Psy-Crow has made complications with the gameshow's lights. #Now You See It: Thanos uses his Infinity Stones to make words invisible. #Room 101: Darkseid always traps people in his own version of Room 101. #High Rollers: Ming the Merciless, HighRoller's friend, is always troublesome against Optimus Prime in his version of the gameshow. #Eye Guess: Zeebad uses Bill Cipher to make people guess. #Wanna Bet?: Zigzag is always rhyming stuff, like the set of the gameshow he invades. #Big Break: Darla Dimple likes snooker, so she wants to play Big Break with Optimus Prime. Who wins? #Celebrity Squares: Rasputin and all eight of his commanders are in the Celebrity Squares set! Will Optimus defeat them? #Fort Boyard: Rothbart traps people who try to escape the fort. #Robot Wars: Lord Ruber creates a big giant robot which crushes the little robots undefeated. #Scrapheap Challenge: Cat R. Waul challenges Optimus Prime in the Scrapheap Challenge. #Two Tribes: Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the West's sister, wages war against Optimus Prime in the gameshow. #Interceptor: Brainiac is after the treasures of Interceptor! And even worse, the Interceptor is hunting down Optimus! #QI: Master Vile has made complications with the QI set, and only Optimus can stop him. #A Question Of Sport: Carmen Sandiego is hidden in the gameshow stealing treasure! #Win, Lose, Or Draw: Mola Ram likes people to win against good nor evil. #Would I Lie To You?: Jack Merridew lies to Optimus Prime. #Whodunnit?: Rene Belloq is the one who raided the set of this gameshow. #50/50: Texas Pete and his minions have came to the 50/50 set for a reason- to get money! #The Krypton Factor: Tex Hex has invaded the set of the Krypton Factor! #Take Me Out: Tubal-Cain wants to date a girl that he kidnapped. #SUDO-Q: Destro always wanted Optimus's SUDO-Q set to be his own! #On Safari: Serpentor is one villain that invaded this gameshow. #Get Your Own Back: Mr. Sinister is attacking the set of the gameshow. #You Bet!: Apocalypse and his four horsemen raid the set. #Don't Try This At Home: Sinistar is attacking the set of Don't Try This At Home! #Shooting Stars: Carface raids the set of Shooting Stars. #Never Mind The Buzzocks: Davros is attacking the set of this gameshow. #Mock the Week: Stavros Garkos has captured Wayne Werewolf, Frank, Murray, and Griffin! Optimus must mock the week! #The X Factor: The Wet Bandits Harry and Marv have made singing worse! #Britain's Got Talent: Odlaw is not talented, even in Britain! #Hole in the Wall: King Sombra makes people not pose in the holes of the walls. #Chain Letters: Queen Chrysalis is attacking the gameshow's set! #Are You Smarter Than a 10 Year Old?: Mane-iac is turning contestants in her gameshow into 10-yr-olds. #Take It Or Leave It: No Heart has taken the contestant's money! Can Optimus save the money from being burnt? #Distraction: Dark Surfer has taken over the set of Distraction and made it his own! Can Optimus alter his evil? #Golden Balls: Sakharine, full name Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine, has raided the Golden Balls set. #Wipeout: Magneto has made things complicated in Wipeout. #Skatoony: General Woundwort becomes an uninvited guest in the set of Skatoony and has captured its hosts! Can Optimus save them and stop him? #Steal: Dr. Claw has teamed up with Jools to steal Olyve Oyl from Popeye's sight! #The Exit List: Lord Business has Optimus enter his maze of questions. #Takeshi's Castle: Bun-Bun, that marshmallow bunny, is at it again! This time, he has trapped Underfist and Optimus inside Takeshi's Castle! #Ejector Seat: Emperor Gruumm is letting people fall off their seats! # Croswits: Mesogog modifies the gameshow to take out the heroes. # Bob's Your Uncle: Ransik and his uncle arrive to this gameshow uninvited. # 1000 Heartbeats: Jack the Ripper has depleted the number of heartbeats on this gameshow episode. # You're Back in the Room: Mr. Hyde has returned, invading the gameshow You're Back in the Room! # Big Star's Little Star: Xenu and his children have invaded the gameshow, and only Optimus can stop them! # The Adventure Game: Profion arrives on Planet Arg, and only Optimus can stop him! # Lingo: Emperor Mavro puts Isaac's Mother and Tuxedo Mask to sleep, and he invades the set of the gameshow Lingo! # Ninja Warrior/Sasuke: Orochimaru has kidnapped more people than any villain ever! Only Optimus can stop him and save them! # Connections: The Hooded Claw has captured Chouji! Can Optimus make a connection? #Finders Keepers: Evil the Cat has captured Princess Ideanalia and only Optimus Prime can mess up his house's rooms in order to find her! #Decimate: Dread Baron of the Really Rottens has made complications with the lights! #Call My Bluff: Damien Thorn has captured all the captives in Call My Bluff, and only Optimus can stop him! #Benchmark: Interceptor, still trying to catch Optimus Prime, alters the game show Benchmark's rules! #It's Not What You Know: Monkeybone has kidnapped Mavis and co.! Only Optimus can save them and stop Monkeybone in his version of It's Not What You Know. #Legends of the Hidden Temple: The Big Bad Wolf is always sneaky invading the gameshow's set! #Rebound: Lord Dominator has trapped our heroes in her version of the British game show. #Freeze Out: Mr. Freeze has frozen Perry the Platypus in ice! Can Optimus save his best friend? #Russian Roulette: Massive has captured four of the Loonatics! And can Ace and Lexi help Optimus to find their comrades? #Terror Towers: Ahriman has captured Ahura Mazda in his version of the children's game show. #Divided: Bill Cipher is still trying to catch Optimus! #101 Ways To Leave A Gameshow: The Skull Squadron have been troublesome in this episode. #Child's Play: Chucky attacks a game show named after his movie. #All Clued Up: The Evil Masked Figure has showed up! Only Optimus can stop him! #Whittle: Galvanax wants the Ninja Power Stars by invading Whittle! Can Optimus stop him? #Telly Addicts: Van Kleiss has invaded this game show! #Tic-Tac-Dough: Octoroo never gets away with it invading Tic-Tac-Dough! #The Newlywed Game: Jealousy has made complications with the set of the Newlywed Game! #Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?: Bobert frees Carmen Sandiego from her prison! Whatever should Optimus Do? #Cash Trapped: Lord Tenoroc has the crystal! Only Optimus can save it and stop him! #500 Questions: The Rhino has been taken to the gameshow to ruin it, so Optimus must stop the Marvel supervillain! #Spotless: Balthazar Bratt has invaded the gameshow! #Tenable: Tamatoa has invaded the show! Can Optimus defeat him with a top ten? #Blank Check: Little Miss Scary invades the show! #The Diamond Head Game: The Ringwraiths invade the game show! #Celebrity Sweepstakes: Fury wants an Energem! And can Optimus stop him? #The Wizard of Odds: Hans Gruber invades the game show. #Five Gold Rings: Quartzmon invades the game show Five Gold Rings, and Optimus must stop him! #Play to the Whistle: Hawk Moth invades the game show Play to the Whistle, and Optimus must save it from his wickedness! #Beat the Brain: Caesar Clown has intruded the set of this game show, and Optimus must stop him! #Headline Chasers: Professor Poopypants has managed to capture the legendary Headline Chasers game show set, and only Optimus and Captain Underpants must save it! #Babushka: Lord Infernicus has stolen a crystal, and Optimus must save the gameshow Babushka from this demon. #Cannonball: Omega Red invades the game show, and only Optimus can stop him! #House of Games: Buncle has invaded the game show House of Games, and only Optimus must save it. #The Code: Lucemon has managed to kidnap a contestant! Can Optimus save the contestant? #The Masked Singer: Grizzle comes up as a celebrity contestant and masquerades as Bear in the game show The Masked Singer! Optimus must stop him! #In for a Penny: Nemesis the Terrakor is up to no good! Can Optimus stop him? #Eurovision Song Contest: The Dark Queen Oriale has invaded the song contest, and only Optimus can stop her! #The Cash Machine: Professor Pericles invaded the game show set, and Optimus and Sparkster must stop the par #Spelling Bee: Satan, Chaos' second-in-command, captured children for his version of Spelling Bee. # Keep It In The Family: Chaos finally shows up! Will Optimus swap or drop? Funny! Amazing! Outrageous! Villains caught within the episodes #Wicked Witch of the West #Dick Dastardly #Shendu #Cthulhu #Megatron #Baron Dark #Oogie Boogie #Dracula (Castlevania) #Demona #Boingo #Bluto #Technor #Master Xandred #Prince Vekar #Vrak #Mon*Star #Mumm-Ra #T-Ray #Nightmare Moon #Mephiles the Dark #Agent Smith #Pokey Minch #Makuta Teridax #Lord Zedd #Rita Repulsa #KOMPLEX #Kilokahn #Count Dregon #The Hood #Venjix #Discord #King Goobot V #Colonel Muska #Darth Vader #Dr. Evil #Dr. Blowhole #Loki #Diabolico #Dialbolic #Dr. Eggman #Shredder #Bowser #King Dedede #RoboCain #Team Rocket (all members including Jessie, James, and Meowth) #Sledge (Dino Charge) #Jafar #Queen Beryl #ED-209 #Lord Betrayus #HighRoller #Wayne Cramp #Cobra Commander #Dr. K (Cubix) #Death #Lucifer the Cat #Lady Tremaine #Lawrence Limburger #General Parvo #Psy-Crow #Thanos #Darkseid #Ming the Merciless #Zeebad #Zigzag #Darla Dimple #Rasputin #Rothbart #Lord Ruber #Cat R. Waul #Evanora #Brainiac #Master Vile #Carmen Sandiego #Mola Ram #Jack Merridew #Rene Belloq #Texas Pete #Tex Hex #Tubal-Cain # Destro #Serpentor #Mr. Sinister #Apocalypse #Sinistar #Carface #Davros #Stavros Garkos #Harrry and Marv, the Wet Bandits #Odlaw #King Sombra #Queen Chrysalis #Mane-iac #No Heart #Dark Surfer #Sakharine #Magneto #General Woundwort #Dr. Claw #Lord Business # Bun-Bun #Emperor Gruumm # Mesogog # Ransik # Jack the Ripper # Mr. Hyde # Xenu # Profion # Emperor Mavro # Orochimaru # The Hooded Claw #Evil the Cat #Dread Baron #Damien Thorn #Interceptor #Monkeybone #The Big Bad Wolf #Lord Dominator #Mr. Freeze (Batman) #Massive (Loonatics) #Ahriman #Bill Cipher #The Skull Squadron #Chucky #The Evil Masked Figure #Galvanax #Van Kleiss #Octoroo #Jealousy #Bobert #Lord Tenoroc #The Rhino (Marvel) #Balthazar Bratt #Tamatoa #Little Miss Scary #Ringwraiths #Fury and Wrench #Hans Gruber #Quartzmon #Hawk Moth #Caesar Clown #Professor Poopypants #Lord Infernicus #Omega Red #Buncle #Lucemon #Grizzle #Nemesis the Terrakor #Dark Queen Oriale #Professor Pericles #Satan #Chaos (Dissidia) Contestants and Heroes *Anyone who helps Dusty Crophopper and/or Shoutmon to save various shows from evil. Captives saved within the episodes *Princess Daphne *Princess Zelda *Princess Peach *Tuxedo Mask *Dusty Bin *Isaac's Mother *Ashira Levav *Ashita Moshinomori *Cade Witwicky *Hiroshito Hirohito Murray *Pandora Murray *Murray Murray the Mummy *Wayne Wolfman *Frank N. Stein *Griffin the Invisible Man *Mavis Dracula *Chouji *Prince Akiramenaitsuyosawo *Princess Ideanalia *Mr. Chips *Olyve Oyl Gunge (or slime) takes place... *When you run out of time *When you are too late to stop the villain in time *When you are eliminated *When you have zero points *When you fail to qualify *When you fail an obstacle *When you answer a question incorrectly *When you disqualify *When you are trapped in a Crystal Maze Game Room *When you can't find the shopping items in time *When you land on a number you should avoid in High Stakes *When you did not win the jackpot and/or prizes Category:Pop Culture Category:Game Shows